Problem: A circle rests in the interior of the parabola with equation $y = x^2,$ so that it is tangent to the parabola at two points.  How much higher is the center of the circle than the points of tangency?
Solution: Let one of the points of tangency be $(a,a^2).$  By symmetry, other point of tangency is $(-a,a^2).$  Also by symmetry, the center of the circle lies on the $y$-axis.  Let the center be $(0,b),$ and let the radius be $r.$

[asy]
unitsize(1.5 cm);

real func (real x) {
  return(x^2);
}

pair A = (1,1), O = (0,3/2);

draw(Circle(O,sqrt(5)/2));
draw(graph(func,-1.5,1.5));
draw((-1.5,0)--(1.5,0));
draw((0,-0.5)--(0,3));

dot("$(a,a^2)$", A, SE);
dot("$(-a,a^2)$", (-1,1), SW);
dot("$(0,b)$", O, E);
[/asy]

The equation of the parabola is $y = x^2.$  The equation of the circle is $x^2 + (y - b)^2 = r^2.$  Substituting $y = x^2,$ we get
\[x^2 + (x^2 - b)^2 = r^2.\]This expands as
\[x^4 + (1 - 2b)x^2 + b^2 - r^2 = 0.\]Since $(a,a^2)$ and $(-a,a^2)$ are points of tangency, $x = a$ and $x = -a$ are double roots of this quartic.  In other words, it is the same as
\[(x - a)^2 (x + a)^2 = (x^2 - a^2)^2 = x^4 - 2a^2 x^2 + a^4 = 0.\]Equating the coefficients, we get
\begin{align*}
1 - 2b &= -2a^2, \\
b^2 - r^2 &= a^4.
\end{align*}Then $2b - 2a^2 = 1.$  Therefore, the difference between the $y$-coordinates of the center of the circle $(0,b)$ and the point of tangency $(a,a^2)$ is
\[b - a^2 = \boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.\]